4/39
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَمَاذَا عَلَيْهِمْ لَوْ ءَامَنُوا بِاللَّهِ وَالْيَوْمِ الْآخِرِ وَأَنْفَقُوا مِمَّا رَزَقَهُمُ اللَّهُ وَكَانَ اللَّهُ بِهِمْ عَلِيمًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve maza aleyhim lev amenu billahi vel yevmil ahıri ve enfeku mimma razekahümüllah ve kanellahü bihim alıma Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ne olurdu Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inanıp Allah'ın kendilerini rızıklandırdığı şeyleri harcasalardı; ve Allah, onları çok iyi bilir. Ali Bulaç Meali Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inanarak Allah'ın kendilerine verdiği rızıktan infak etselerdi, aleyhlerine mi olurdu? Allah, onları iyi bilendir. Ahmet Varol Meali Eğer onlar Allah'a ve ahiret gününe iman etselerdi ve Allah'ın kendilerine verdiği rızıktan hayra harcasalardı ne zararları olurdu! Allah onları bilmektedir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Bunlar, Allah'a ve ahiret gününe iman etselerdi ve Allah'ın verdiği rızıktan (gösterişsiz olarak) harcasalardı kendilerine ne zarar gelirdi? Allah, onları en iyi bilendir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Bunlar, Allah’a ve ahiret gününe iman etselerdi ve Allah’ın verdiği rızıktan (gösterişsiz olarak) harcasalardı, kendilerine ne zarar gelirdi? Allah, onları en iyi bilendir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah'a ve ahiret gününe iman edip de Allah'ın kendilerine verdiğinden (O'nun yolunda) harcasalardı ne olurdu sanki! Allah onların durumunu hakkıyle bilmektedir. Edip Yüksel Meali ALLAH'a ve ahiret gününe inansalardı ve ALLAH'ın kendilerine vermiş olduğu rızıktan yardım olarak harcasalardı ne olurdu? ALLAH onları Bilir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Bunlar, Allah'a ve ahiret gününe iman etselerdi ve Allah'ın verdiği rızıktan gösterişsiz harcasalardı kendilerine ne zarar gelirdi? Allah onların söz ve işlerini çok iyi bilendir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ne vardı bunlar Allaha iman getirseler ve Âhıret gününe inansalar da Allahın kendilerine merzuk buyurduğu şeylerden infak etselerdi? Ziyan mı ederlerdi? Allah kendilerini bilirdi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ne olurdu onlara? Eğer Allah Teâlâ'ya ve ahiret gününe imân etselerdi ve Allah Teâlâ'nın kendilerini merzûk buyurmuş olduğu şeylerden infakta bulunsalar idi. Ve Allah Teâlâ onları bihakkın bilicidir Muhammed Esed Ne olurdu onlara? Eğer Allah Teâlâ'ya ve ahiret gününe imân etselerdi ve Allah Teâlâ'nın kendilerini merzûk buyurmuş olduğu şeylerden infakta bulunsalar idi. Ve Allah Teâlâ onları bihakkın bilicidir. Suat Yıldırım Allah'a ve âhiret gününe inansalar ve Allah’ın kendilerine ihsan ettiği nimetlerden harcasalardı ne zararları olurdu sanki? Allah onları pek iyi bilmektedir. Süleyman Ateş Meali Onlara ne olurdu sanki Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inansalardı ve Allah'ın kendilerine verdiği rızıktan Allah yolunda harcasalardı! Allah onları biliyordu. Şaban Piriş Meali Allah’a ve ahiret gününe iman edip, Allah’ın kendilerine verdiği rızıktan bağışta bulunsalardı onlara ne olurdu? Allah onları bilendir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ne olurdu, onlar da Allah'a ve âhiret gününe inanıp Allah'ın kendilerine verdiği rızıktan Allah yolunda harcasalardı! Çünkü Allah onları hakkıyla biliyor. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ne olurdu onlara, Allah'a ve âhiret gününe inanıp da Allah'ın kendilerine verdiği rızıktan öyle dağıtsalardı! Allah onları bilmekteydi. Yusuf Ali (English) And what burden Were it on them if they had faith in Allah and in the Last Day, and they spent out of what Allah hath given them for sustenance?(558) For Allah hath full knowledge of them. M. Pickthall (English) What have they (to fear) if they believe in Allah and the Last Day and spend (aright) of that which Allah hath bestowed upon them, when Allah is ever Aware of them ( and all they do)? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri